


How To (not) Save a Life

by AloneShadow



Series: Pieces of Dominion [1]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Because Michael is a Tease, Dominion is still a thing?, How to waste time and feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Some bad language, Sweet Moments, WHERE IS MY SEASON 3, damn you Syfy, lol & fluff, slight m/m?, unnff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: Michael is worried for his Chosen One. Despite he need it or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little fics inspired from the tv show Dominion. These are like some years old and never saw the light anywhere, so instead of deleted them with no mercy, I'll put them here in a series. Maybe more to come. Enjoy :)

Alex knew that something was wrong that morning; he wasn’t feeling good as always while wearing the Archangel Cop’s suit, placing the gun and the knife on their place: new day, new patrol through the dusty streets of Vega.

Sighing, he closed the little wardrobe and turn around bit too fast for his actual conditions: a wave of vertigo made him wobble, forcing him to grasp at the wall with a hand. “Shit…” he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment.

Nome looked in the room from the corridor, spotting him right away, “Hey, you ok? You’re in patrol this morning.” 

“Yeah, I know… I’m going.” He nodded slowly, trying to avoid her gaze.

“You don’t really look that good.” She said, with a hint of irony. 

“And you’re such a goddess on earth, like always.” 

They smile ironically to each other for a moment, then Nome said, “Stop by the infirmary won’t kill you, you know?” then hit his shoulder with a light punch, “See you later.” 

Alex nodded and then sneezed. “Shit.” He said again, nervously, leaving the army’s barrack. 

Vega didn’t seen rain for months by now, but it looked like a storm was just waiting for the Chosen One to be sick before hit the city at full force.

Alex was close to the Riesen’s palace when he had to stop for another wave of dizziness. He seek support on the closest wall, or what he thought was a wall, because he suddenly felt it soft and warm under his palm and, looking up, he let a scared “Woah!-“ escape from his lips, almost losing his balance. 

Michael, what the soldier thought was a wall, was staring at him impassible as always, hands behind his back, “Alex.” He greeted him, “I thought you were already on your shift with Lady Riesen.” 

“I was going to… were the hell did you came from? You scared me…” he snorted, staring nervously at the Archangel... long enough to notice him intently studying him with those brown eyes, “W-what?” 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“You’re sure?” 

“Yes… hey…” Alex slowly stepped back while the Archangel came closer, still staring down at him, “You’re scaring me again.” 

“You should stop to the infirmary.”

“I’m fine, ok? Now move. I’m late.” He pushed him aside with an arm to walk away, but he grabbed his wrist and stopped him again. He looked back at him, frowning. 

Michael was looking straight into his eyes, his grip irremovable. “Your heart. Is beating faster than usual.” 

“Oh, please…” Alex sighed, freeing himself, “You don’t have anyone else to torment today?”, and walked away.  
“Took care of you is my duty. Make sure that the Chosen One is safe.” Michael said, following him. 

“I’m fine, ok? Don’t worry about me.” Alex walked the outside stairs of the Riesen’s Palace and sneeze again, shivering a bit. He stopped before the door and heard him do the same. He sighed and turned around, meeting his serious gaze again, “I’ll stop by the doctor later. If I’m going to die, I’ll call you, alright?” he said, stopping him placing a hand over his chest when he saw him ready to follow him inside, “Alright?” he asked again.

Michael nodded once, staying still on his spot, watching him disappear inside the building. He turned around and found who could help him. 

Ethan was drinking some water when, looking on his right, he found the Archangel next to him. The poor soldier didn’t moved for a moment, the water bottle close to his lips, ready to see his own head being chopped away. When he was sure enough that that wasn’t going to happen, he asked, “C-can I help you, Archangel?”

“Which are the most known diseases in Vega at the moment?” 

Ethan blinked, trying to answer, but then he just closed his mouth and frowned. 

 

Inside the Riesen’s residence, the morning passed calmly: no emergencies, no attacks nor problem or any sort, aside a broken sink that, of course, was Alex Lannon’s duty to fix.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” asked one of the maid, bending a bit closer to the soldier laying on the floor of the bathroom, under the sink.

“Sure… I just need to-“ Alex suddenly cursed when a waterfall soaked him, making the poor woman jump back with a squeak of fear. Despite the unwanted shower, Alex managed to close the broken tube and finally stoop up, completely soaked and already shivering, “Done.” He said, and sneezed again. 

“My Goddess, hold on, I’ll get you something to dry yourself.” She said, quickly walking in a room close by.

Alex nodded, still shivering, trying his best to dry his jacket. When he saw the woman came back with the promised towel, he gratefully hugged himself into it.

“Also, the Archangel left this for you.” She added, handing him a little bottle.

Alex frowned at the label on it, “What the-“

“It’s for your asthma. I didn’t know you have it.” 

“I don’t.” he said, confused, “I think this was for someone else.” He sighed, giving back the bottle that she took, even if with some doubt.

“Alex?” A soldier stopped in the doorstep, “Lady Reisen asked for you. She’s waiting in the living room.” 

He nodded, trying to dry his hair more than he could before sadly give back the towel, feeling the clothes already freezing against his skin. He was just dreaming the moment he could finally come back in the Archangel Corp barracks, change and sleep for the rest of the day.

Claire was nodding at another attendant that left when the soldier entered the room, and Lady Reisen huffed a laugh, “What happened to you?”  
“I just discovered that I’m not a very good plumber.” He sighed, “You called for me?” 

“Yes… yes, I need to ask you a favor. Could you give these to some families in the city today?” she asked, showing five or six letters, “I can’t go and I fear I’ll be stuck here all day… can you do it for me?” 

Alex nodded and took them, “Sure. No problem.” 

“Ah, and Michael asked one of the maid to give you this.” She handed a white little paper bag.

Alex frowned once again, then his glare became tired, “Pills for anemia.” 

“You never talked about it…” 

“Because I don’t have it.” He commented nervously. 

“Why he would give you this if you don’t need them?” 

“I’ll ask him next time I see him.” Alex shrugged and nodded a goodbye, leaving the room. The Archangel was clearly going insane or what?

 

Once done with the letters in the city, Alex moved to go back in the barracks to finally change his clothes, but he heard a call through the radio and before he could pick it up, someone yelled “THIEF!” and, turning around, he saw a man running away with a bit bag in his arms. 

“He stole from the shop behind the corner!” Screamed another soldier when he ran in front of him, already chasing the thief. 

“I’ll try to stop him on the other side!”

“Lannon, with you asthma you shouldn’t-“ 

“I don’t have any damn asthma!” He roared running through the street.

 

Alex understood that the situation was getting out of control when, once caught the thief, he finally managed to get back in the barrack, sit down a moment to drink something warm and another little bottle was smashed in front of him that jumped, scared, looking up, “Nome…?”

“What’s all this about?” she asked coldly. 

“W-what you mean?” 

She put the bottle under his nose, “This. From when you have diabetes?” 

“Diabe- alright, that’s enough. Where is Michael? He told you to give me that, isn’t it?” Snorted Alex standing up, a hand on the table to balance himself: he was still feeling dizzy, he still didn’t managed to change his humid and cold clothes and now he couldn’t even finish his damn coffee. 

“Yes, why? What’s happening?”

“He’s sure that I’m not fine but he don’t know why, so I guess he’s just sending to me any medicine he can find in Vega.” Alex sighed, shaking his head, “If you see him, tell him to stop, this is getting ridiculous.” 

Nome watched him walking not very steady over the exit, before Ethan stopped him to give him something; she heard the blond yell something and then, when Ethan reached her, his face was sad and red as if something hit him, “What did you said to him this time?” 

“The Archangel asked me to give him this… I didn’t know Alex had diarrhea problems. I tried to be gentle and he smashed the bag in my face” He commented, a bit offended, and Nome couldn’t contain her laughter.

 

Alex marched unsteady to the Stratosphere, home and nest of the Archangel that apparently was eager to ruin his reputation, if not his whole life. Well, maybe not his life, seeing that Alex was his precious Chosen One, and how hard Michael was, despite all, just trying to help him feel better… searching for the cure (that he did not needed) to a mysterious disease that he didn’t know (and that he actually did not have). Hard to decide if he was really hating the Archangel right now, or if he should be happy about his concern. 

Alex burst in coughs while entering the tower and once in the elevator he had to lay against the metal walls, closing his eyes while ascending to the top floor: he was feeling hot now, almost out of breath and head heavy. He sneezed again and shivered in the still wet uniform. 

Once the doors opened on the attic, Alex moved forward aside the big, round bed, finding it empty. “Michael? You here?” he called tiredly, but he got no answer. Moving to the big windows in front of the bed, he hoped to see the angel coming back, but the only thing he found there was cold wind that hit him mercilessly. He coughed again and the random and quick glare down below was enough to cause him the most terrible vertigo he had so far: he bended on the right, trying to grab something, anything, but there was nothing for him and the vertigo suddenly became something worse. 

Alex gasped, not even registering much of the fall actually, because a second later he hit hard against Michael that, wings spread open, kept him tight into his arms.

“Alex, what happen?” Asked the Archangel, alarmed. He felt the young man grasping tightly his jacket and that was enough: with one shot of his wings, they were back safe inside the attic. 

“Just a bit dizzy.” Alex lied, slowly moving away from him, but his legs weren’t working and the Archangel kept him close, helping him to sit on the bed. “I’m… fine.” 

“You’re not fine, stop lying to me.” Michael shout back nervously, “Tell me what to do to help you. Whatever illness you have, there must be a cure. I’ll find it.” 

Alex stared tiredly at him, but he was also amazed, “Michael…” 

“You have to tell me what it is, now. Keep searching for any medical supply is taking too much time. You’re getting worst.” 

The soldier keep staring at him until he smiled, shaking his head, “You’re unbelievable…” he said, eyes closed. He opened them when he felt a cold hand on his forehead and couldn’t hide a sigh of relief.

“You have fever.” Stated Michael, staring worried at him, “Why you didn’t told me about this? If it’s already too late-“ 

“Michael, is-“ 

“and the infection is spreading in your system, how I could try to-“ 

Alex placed a hand on his mouth to shut him up and, face hot and sleepy, he said, “Flu. It’s just… flu. I need some aspirin and I’ll be fine.” He saw him look seriously at him, so he added, “I’m not dying, I don’t have any other sickness.” And lowered his hand. 

“But you’re burning up…” Michael took his pulse, “and your heart is racing again. We need a doctor, I’ll-“ 

“Just some aspirin.” Alex said again, trying to stand but he only managed to faint on top of him that quickly grab him, saving him from a face crash on the floor. 

“Alex? Alex wake up.” Michael tried to shake him a bit, but the Chosen One was motionless in his arms, and he could only feel more worried, feeling his hot forehead against the shoulder. 

 

When Alex woke up, he could hear the rain on the roof of the Stratosphere… he knew that ceiling too well to be mistaken. Turning his head a bit, he saw the attic, quiet and immerged in the dim light of the dawn outside: just some lines of purple and pink through black, gray clouds, but the view kind of help him to relax. 

Pushing himself up on his elbow, he took the little and still humid napkin that was on his forehead; he also noticed the dark shirt and trousers that he was wearing, happy because he needed some dry and warm clothes. He could still shiver thinking about the wet and ice cold uniform of the day before.

Alex took a deep breath, head still a bit heavy, and slowly moved to leave the big, round bed, wondering where the Archangel slept that night, but the legs were not in the mood to cooperate yet, and he feel, kneeling on the floor with a single, tired “Ouch.” Coughing a bit, he sighed and a second later two hands where on his arms to support him. Looking up, he smiled a bit, “You’re here… I thought you were gone.” 

“Leaving you here, alone and sick? You think I would ever do something like that?” Michael said, voice flat.

Alex shook his head, “No.” He took a deep breath, trying to smile a bit more, “Thanks. You could’ve just took me back to the barracks…”

The Archangel helped him to stand and sit on the bed again, “I called for Nome, she… she assisted me to understand how to help you.” He putted a hand on his forehead, “The fever is slowly decreasing.”

Alex nodded and moved away his hand, “I’ll be fine. Aspirin?” 

“On the bedtable.” Michael watched him take them and the glass of water close by. He looked down for a moment and then said, “I have to apologize. I think I probably overacted.”

“You don’t say?” Alex commented ironically, taking a big sip. He was so damn thirsty. 

“I thought that you were hurt, or that some new disease arrived in Vega. You didn’t wanted to talk about it, so I become suspicious-“ 

“You were worried to lose your precious tattoos?” 

Michael looked up, finding the serious glare of the Chosen One fixed on himself. He open his mouth, closed and then said, “No. Of course not.” Surprising himself for the little hint of indignity in his own voice, “I was worried about you. To lose you, Alex. And you always seems to avoid any kind of help from anyone, but-“

“I wonder from who I learned that.” Alex huffed a laugh, standing up to put down the glass, but slipped into the bed’s sheets and the glass crashed on the bedside table, that sadly was also the only thing Alex could find to lean on to and he hissed in pain before the Archangel could push him back from his shirt. 

“Can you stop hurting yourself for five minutes?” Michael almost roared, angry now.

“Oh, sure, as if I am doing it on purpose.” 

“I am starting to think that way.” 

“Screw you, Michael-“ Alex shout back, angry himself, but he was interrupted watching him took his wrist, gently this time, pushing him closer. Alex completely froze on the spot when Michael took the wounded palm to his mouth, feeling a shiver all over his body when he feel his tongue on the cut, cleaning the blood.  
At first, he was terrified from the gesture, but after a moment it became something almost hypnotic and he could only stare in silence at the angel, feeling his face hot again. 

Michael was keeping his eyes closed, sat on the bed, next to him, apparently completely focused on the task. Until something caught his attention and he stopped, looking at him, still keeping his wrist in hand, “Alex.” 

“U-uh?” was all the mighty Chosen One managed to say. 

“Your heart. Is beating fast again.”

Alex saw actual concern in his eyes and hardly keep down a laugh, maybe a hysteric one. He shook his head instead, looking down, “Its probably because of the aspirin.” 

“You’re sure?” Michael saw him nod and slowly lean against him, “Alex? What’s wrong?” 

“I think I’ll faint again… don’t be scared, ok?” he said in a sleepy voice, eyes already closed. He felt his nervousness, but he couldn’t do anything for it at the moment. 

“Alright.” The Archangel answered after a beat, “There’s anything I can do to help you?” 

Alex sighed, “Just… don’t leave.”

Michael looked down, on the blond hair of the soldier and sighed, feeling him sleeping, “I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
.  
.  
.

END

**Author's Note:**

> When I translate from italian, the eng version always end up with something different... I can't help it. #justnotengthoughts


End file.
